A liquid jetting spray includes a so-called pressurized spray provided with a special S valve for improving a jetting force.
This pressurized spray generally has a structure in which by sliding a piston relative to a cylinder, a liquid inside the cylinder having a pressure exceeding a fixed pressure is jetted out from a nozzle.
In this case, a portion at which the flow of the liquid is opened/closed is shielded by a valve body and a valve mount, and in a state with an F valve being closed, the liquid that is pressurized by a fixed pressure is pushed out from the inside of the cylinder so that the valve body and the valve mount of the S valve are released from each other.
In this case, the valve body of the S valve is pressed onto the valve mount by a spring and when the liquid pressure inside the cylinder exceeds this pressing force, the valve is opened and the liquid is allowed to pass.
Since the liquid pressure is released, with the valve being suddenly opened, the liquid is energetically jetted out; however, thereafter, the pressure inside the cylinder is released so that the S valve is again shielded.
In this manner, the pressurized spray makes it possible to energetically jet out the liquid inside the cylinder so as to be really effectively utilized.
As the pressurized spray of this type, for example, some of those disclosed by the present applicant have been proposed (Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, and the like).
For example, a trigger spray A in which in a state attached to a container, by moving a piston part (5) by a pivotal movement of a trigger part (T), a pressure is applied to a liquid inside a cylinder of a cylinder structural part (4), the liquid inside the container is jetted out from a nozzle part (3) through a passage (P) is provided, and an F valve (2) installed on the passage between the cylinder part and the container and an S valve (1) installed on a passage part between the cylinder part (42A) and the nozzle part are provided, and in this structure, a valve body (11) of the S valve (1) is pressed onto a valve mount (12) of a raised cylinder part (71) so that by the liquid pressure of the cylinder part, a gap is generated (valve-opened) between the valve body and the valve mount so that the liquid is allowed pass therethrough (for example, see Patent Literature 1).